reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Reversal of Fortune
Synopsis As Francis Lays on His Deathbed, Mary Must Make a Life-Altering Decision. While Francis’ life hangs in the balance, Mary becomes the temporary leader of France, which makes her realize she can use her newfound power to save Scotland. Catherine, knowing about Mary’s indiscretion with Condé, enlists in Narcisse to help beat Mary at her own game. Meanwhile, Bash, having been saved by a Woman in White and determined to send his attempted murderer to death, discovers a familiar face in the village. Quotes (To Louis Condé) Queen Mary: Don’t be like that. I love you, you know that. Queen Catherine: Do you know what told me your infidelity was fact on not rummer. The look of pain on my son’s face when he lied for you. A woman he loved more than anything. Queen Catherine: The truth of your betrail was the last thing he heard before he collapsed. Queen Catherine: Nostradamus always said you would be the cause of Francis’s death. But I never imaged you would kill him by breaking his heart. Queen Mary: I want you to live! Please live. Lady Kenna: Is there anything I can do? Queen Mary: There is. Find Bash. If these are the final hours, Bash needs to say goodbye to his brother. Queen Mary: England doesn’t want peace, they wants Scottish blood, and my crown! Queen Mary: I’m trying to save my country! Queen Catherine: Your country is all but lost, Do not drag us down with you! Queen Catherine: You may have the authority, but I will move Heaven and Earth to stop you. Queen Mary: Remember your son. Do not test my power, and do not tempt my furry. (At a brothel) Princess Claude: It that you, hiding behind a whore..How lovely to walk in and find I know so many people! General Renaude: You’re a skilled rider, Lady Kenna. Lady Kenna: Never discount a ladies’ skills. Our daily lives consists of making hardships seem effortless. Clarissa: Why is Catherine doing this?! I’m her child! Sebastian: And I’m doing this for her other child. Your brother, King Francis. Queen Mary: I have to ask the same question. Why? King Francis: You mean, why when you were about to leave France, and turn your back on the country that shielded you as a child, and abandoned the crown you were given. And me. A husband you swore an oath to. King Francis: Make of that will, but I have been given a second chance, to live more wisely. So the next time I am starring at death, I’ll have no regrets. King Francis: I think you should leave. Queen Mary: Leave this room. Or leave France? King Francis: That’s up to you. Notes * Nostradamus, Eduard Narcisse and James Stuart were all mentioned, but do not appear. * Condé's burn on his left shoulder from Getaway can been seen at the start of the episode. * Lady Beatrice makes another brief appearnce as one of Queen Catheirne's Ladies-in-Waiting. * Nostradamus's Predictions finally comes to pass. * Greer opens her own brothel, Madam Greer's Brothel. * Clarissa's, Sebastian's and King Francis' fates are revealed. Death Toll Death Count Kill Count - Thousands of Catholic Scottish nobles. - Corrupt Deputy - Kenna's Carriage Driver - Clarissa Trivia * The episode title was released March 12, 2015. * According to Torrance Coombs his outdoor scene had to be rescheduled to the next day, as it was -40. The following day was -30. * Katie Boland returns for the first time since her character's presumed death in Season One. * This episode aired on April 15 2015 on M3 in Canada. The same day that the last episode for Season Two was scheduled. * Shooting for the last episdoe of Season Two ran long and was finished around 4 am, April 16. The same day The CW aired this episode. Goof * You can see Caitlin Stasey's modern day winter boots when she jumps off the carriage. Gallery Reversal of Fortune - Promotional Images 1.jpg Reversal of Fortune - Promotional Images 2.jpg Reversal of Fortune - Promotional Images 3.jpg Reversal of Fortune - Promotional Images 4.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | King Francis |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Greer Norwood |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Jonathan Keltz | colspan="2" | Leith Bayard |- | Sean Teale | colspan="2" | Louis Condé |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- | Rose Williams | colspan="2" | Princess Claude |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- |Vincent Nappo | colspan="2" | General Renaude |- | Alexandra Ordolis | colspan="2" | Sister Delphine |- | Katie Boland | colspan="2" | Clarissa |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | John Fittzgerald Jay | colspan="2" | Physician |- | Brock Morgan | colspan="2" | Messenger |- | Kevin Allan | colspan="2" | Carriage Driver |- | Graint Roll | colspan="2" | Kenna's Carriage Driver |- | Paul Dunn | colspan="2" | Tradesman |- | Unknown | colspan="2" | Lady Beatrice |- |Eric Traskd | colspan="2" | Admiral Sinet |- | Michael Rubenfeld | colspan="2" | Corrupt Deputy |- | Shandra Bezic | colspan="2" | Whore |- | Michelle Danese | colspan="2" | Whore #2 |- | Robert king | colspan="2" | Angry Villager |- | Katie Boland | colspan="2" | Young Magistrate Videos References }} Category:Season 2 Category:Episode